


Just Dance

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Trying to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to read your book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

“What are you doing?” You asked. You were sprawled out on your bed, reading a book, while Tom moved around the room. He was dancing now and you couldn’t figure out why.

“I won’t be able to sleep unless I get all this extra caffeine out of my system.” He explained. “And what better way to do it then dancing?”

“I’ll just stick to my book.” You said, smiling and going back to your book. You didn’t notice the Hiddleston stalking up to you until it was too late and he was dancing right by you, looking over your shoulder.

“Watchya reading?” He asked, reminding you of a child. You laughed.

“Memoirs of a Geisha.” You said. He smiled.

“Dance with me.” He said. In that moment, he started to do “snake hips”, something he knew that you couldn’t resist.

‘I will not succumb to your pelvic sorcery Hiddleston!” You said, burying your nose back in your book. He climbed on the bed and started dancing then.

“Come on.” He said. “You know you want to.”

“If I dance with you, will you let me read my book in peace for a while?” You asked. He nodded. You bookmarked your place and stood up. You didn’t even have time to ask him what dance you should do when he grabbed your hand, pulled you into his arms, and started to ballroom dance with you. You laughed, book forgotten, just enjoying the moment with Tom.

That was until you both fell off the bed.


End file.
